


strangers

by seresu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Jealous!you, riko mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seresu/pseuds/seresu
Summary: although chika's physical injuries had healed, there was something that hadn't. something that, according to the doctors, probably never would.chika had amnesia.





	strangers

**Author's Note:**

> i love chikayou way too much. 
> 
> this is a amnesiac!chika au where aqours doesn't exist, and chika, you and riko are just best friends.
> 
> (and the lowercase is intentional)

****it had only been two days since her accident, but you thought, lying face down on her bed, that it felt like months had passed since she witnessed chika being struck by that speeding car.  
and it was her fault.

when chika came to, you cried tears of relief. her prayers had been answered after all. but although chika's physical injuries had healed, there was something that hadn't. something that, according to the doctors, probably never would.  
chika had amnesia.

it wasn't until a while that you realized, not without guilt, that this might, just might be a good thing.  
you would have a chance to take chika back from riko.  
she could make chika hers once and for all.

of course, she understood that taking advantage of chika like this wasn't right. but, god, what else was she supposed to do? watch as riko slowly stole chika from her again?  
you knew her heart would never recover from that.

this was her chance.  
riko had not yet been notified of chika waking up. but sooner or later, she was sure to visit anyway.  
now you just had to confess to chika before she did.

"can i come in?"  
you asked, knocking on chika's hospital room.  
"uhm, watanabe-san? come in."  
she slid the door open, faking what she hoped was a convincing laugh.  
"honestly, just call me you-chan."  
it hurt. they were like strangers now. and to chika, they really were strangers. all their memories together, gone. as if they'd never existed.

* * *

 

"i love you, chika-chan."

"eehh..."

"i love you. i always have."

and then, seeing chika's confused expression, her heart fell.  
what she said next had just came pouring out of her mouth.  
they were wrong. so wrong.  
if she could take them back, she would do it in a heartbeat.  
but she couldn't: "we were a couple before your accident."

chika, different from who she had been before, had one thing in common with her old self. she was dense.

"ah, we were? i-i'm so sorry, wata- you-chan, but i need some time to process this, i mean i just don't know how to react to this and i don't even really know who you are yet and-"

"yeah, i get it, take your time." you said, barely aware of doing so.  
why had she lied like that?

chika smiled, apologetically.

chika dodged her way out of responding every time you brought the subject up and they never did become a couple. things had become awkward between them for a while. but months later, they began getting closer and closer, riko barely even in the picture anymore, you believed they had managed to rebuild their bond.

one cold, winter day, they were snuggled up in chika's room watching rudolph the red-nosed reindeer for the 3735th time when chika announced, "i love you, i really do, you know."

you thought her heart would burst out of her chest.

"i know, and i love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
